


Perfections, Imitations

by Mizzy



Series: Spideytorch [8]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Secret Identity, Spideytorch Week 2016, Spideytorch Week Day 4 Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you kiss me?" Spider-Man asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfections, Imitations

 Johnny doesn't have to turn around to know Spider-Man has crawled through the window to sit in his usual spot.

It's a routine by now, despite the irregularity of it. Johnny works on his cars every night that the F4 aren't needed, and sometimes Spider-Man crawls through his window and they talk into the small hours, and sometimes Spider-Man just sits there for a while, licking his wounds (metaphorically) before skulking back out to finish his patrol. Sometimes he'll see him every night for a week. Other times, he won't see him for months.

It's the flash of red and blue in the reflection of the Murcielago that alerts him, but Johnny doesn't turn around or say hello. He waits for Spider-Man to decide what kind of day it is. There have been an awful lot of the quiet sessions recently. Spider-Man's been down for a while. Johnny hates it, but he's glad Spider-Man feels safe around him. Sometimes it's hard to find anywhere in the noise and chaos of New York to find sanctuary, however brief. 

Johnny's pretty sure it's going to be another silent night, until Spider-Man says something weird.

"Would you kiss me?" Spider-Man asks.

Johnny nearly drops the damp sponge he's using to clean brake dust off the wheels. "Uh," Johnny says, "I think I just misheard you?"

"You didn't," Spider-Man says, rising to his feet in one graceful motion that Johnny's jealous of, and starting to move in a semi-circle, like he's orbiting Johnny. "You heard what you think you heard. It's okay if you don't want to."

"I didn't say that," Johnny says, startling them both if Spider-Man's sudden pause in movement is to go by. Spider-Man resumes walking. "Just-- what the hell's brought that on?"

Spider-Man makes a strangled noise. "Maybe I just think you're pretty?"

Johnny quirks an eyebrow at him. "No one would blame you."

"Mm, your modesty, that's what I like about you."

"That and my face, obviously."

" _Obviously,_ " Spider-Man says, in the same sort of indulgent tone that Sue and Ben like to use on him. "So. Would you?"

"Yes. Of course," Johnny says, straightening and putting the sponge down on the car roof. "Now?" 

"Uh," Spider-Man says, and comes to a stop, twisting his hands together. "Really?"

"You're not the first person to want to get their mouth on my mouth," Johnny says, shrugging. "You might be the first I'd let do it without buying me a drink first."

"That would be difficult, I'm kind of broke," Spider-Man says.

"What's new?" Johnny faces Spider-Man straight on and makes a beckoning motion. "Come on, let's get this smooch on the road."

"I didn't think--" Spider-Man says. "What if I roll my mask up and I'm hideous and it repulses you forever?"

"I'm used to being the most attractive person in the room," Johnny says. "I'll close my eyes if it'll help you feel better."

"Uh, sure," Spider-Man says. "That might help, actually."

The evening's turning surreal, then, Johnny thinks, or maybe he's dreaming, or maybe Spider-Man's lost his mind, but the only thing Johnny knows for sure is he'd probably say yes to anything Spider-Man asked. He wonders how long it will take his superhero friend to realize that. Johnny shrugs and makes a song and dance of closing his eyes.

"Lay it on me, webhead," Johnny says, and for a suspended moment he waits for the _ta-da_ , for someone to jump out of a cake, or leap out with a camera, but _Spider-Man asked_ , and that's worth the risk of anything embarrassing happening.

When Spider-Man kisses him, it's almost a surprise. An exclamation mark. A press of lips against his, a warm breath against his face, and then Spider-Man pulls back, the air hitting cool against Johnny's lips. The ghost of the kiss lingers for a moment. By the time he opens his eyes, Spider-Man's tugged his mask back on, and he seems a little jittery.

"Well?" Spider-Man says.

"Hole in the ground you get water out of."

" _Johnny._ "

"What? I'm not a mind-reader."

Spider-Man exhales loudly, impatiently. "How was it?"

"How was wh-- the kiss?" Johnny squints as Spider-Man jerks his head, a nod. "You want me to grade you?"

"Uh, not exactly a grade, just--"

"C'mon," Johnny says. "I puckered up for you. Spill it."

Spider-Man turns his mask away, and then back towards Johnny. "I had a date. And it didn't-- It didn't go to well. And as far as I can tell, it was either _me_ or maybe she didn't like the, y'know, the ending."

"You kissed her," Johnny surmises. "How was it?"

"I thought it was pretty good, but then she sent me a text saying she thought it best if we didn't see each other again socially, and everything had been going fine until then, so I guess I've just been freaking out that maybe I'm just an awful kisser. And I didn't know who else to ask, it's not like the last person I kissed is--" Spider-Man trails off.

Johnny stares sympathetically. Spider-Man's been better than he has been for a long time, since he came and told Johnny about his girlfriend dying, but every now and again, Spider-Man remembers his loss, and sometimes Johnny loses him, Spider-Man just shutters himself off. Johnny's chest knots. He doesn't want that. Not this time.

"Maybe she was just wrong for you," Johnny says. "But you put yourself out there, dude. You put your heart on the line again. That's a massive step. I'm proud of you."

"You're just saying that because you pity me."

"Excuse you, I don't pity anyone."

"You pity kissed me," Spider-Man says. "And you're always overly nice to me."

"I'm not being nice," Johnny says, "do I strike you as the sort of person that is _nice_?"

"Well--"

"And even if I was, _overly_? I don't think that's possible. Not for you."

"Overly applies," Spider-Man mutters.

"Your low self-esteem is going to be the _death_ of me one day," Johnny mutters back, kind of fiercely. "Pity kiss _this._ " He grabs at Spider-Man, and Spider-Man's obviously surprised by it, because he lets Johnny push him back into the car, and lets Johnny roll up his mask just enough so it frees his nose, and Johnny gets a glimpse of slack, pink lips before he surges in and kisses Spider-Man. He doesn't just brush lips with him like Spider-Man's tentative kiss, he _claims_ him. He's fire by nature, and for this moment, Spider-Man is his to burn. Johnny pulls back enough to snarl, "Does this feel like me being _nice_?" before kissing Spider-Man again, his hands sliding to Spider-Man's waist, trapping them between his body and the car.

"No," Spider-Man says, leaning his head back to gasp for air. He has a nice chin, Johnny notes. And his lips are pleasingly plump. Johnny can't help himself; he leans in and kisses more gently, urging Spider-Man to kiss him back, not relenting on the pressure until Spider-Man opens his mouth and sinks into it. "Well, now it does," Spider-Man mutters, in-between kisses.

Johnny hums, pinning Spider-Man with his hips. Nothing's too _alert_ which shouldn't be, but it won't take much, so Johnny forces himself to step back. He stays within Spider-Man's personal space, though. He has to fight to catch his breath. "Kissing is definitely not your problem, wall-crawler. Trust me on that."

Spider-Man stays resting against the car. He doesn't roll his mask back down. Johnny fights the urge to stare, to map that mouth into his mind as visually as it's lodged physically. Oh, Johnny's going to dream of this evening's events, a _lot_. "That kind of tanks, then. Because it's me. How do I fix me?"

Johnny sighs. "Buddy, it's not you. It's just one girl. You gonna stop the game just because one round didn't go your way? Did you stop superheroing the first time a villain made you land on your very fine ass?"

There's a hint of a blush on Spider-Man's partially exposed cheeks. "My career would have been about three minutes long if that was the case."

"So don't let the first girl get you down. Get back on your feet, Spider-Man."

Spider-Man shakes his head like he's disagreeing, but straightens, not needing the car to hold him up any longer. He tugs his mask back down and Johnny tries not to feel sad about that. "Why do I always feel better after talking to you?"

"Probably because you were dropped on your head repeatedly as a small child," Johnny says, cheerfully.

"Ha. Probably." Spider-Man eyes the window. Escape time, then. "I'm gonna go and-- do my thing."

"Sure," Johnny says, stepping back and letting him move. Spider-Man nods and heads for his usual window. "And if you doubt after this that you're a great kisser, feel free to come and practice on me any time," Johnny says, leering appropriately at Spider-Man when he turns his head, surprised. "I wouldn't say no."

"Yeah, I, uh," Spider-Man manages eloquently, before climbing outside. Johnny watches for a moment, catching a glimpse of him swinging away. Never in Johnny's life has a favor ever felt so much like a beginning before. He can still taste Spider-Man on his lips, sweet like apple pie. Spider-Man, who thinks Johnny is _nice_. Johnny touches his mouth thoughtfully. Maybe Spider-Man brings that out in him. Johnny hums tunelessly and turns back to the car. Maybe he'll work until the small hours. Sleep feels like it'll be an elusive catch tonight, and Johnny wants to stay awake and remember Spider-Man's mouth on his. Just for a little longer.


End file.
